Parenting and Piercings
by When I Make It Shine
Summary: When Hicks has a rebellious teenage daughter who enjoys hiding the 'alterations' she's made to her body, how will he react when he learns of them? AU. One-Shot.


A/N: This is just a random one shot inspired by a conversation between Amdragjakelong'sgurl and myself. I hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Adriana and the idea of a moment between Hicks and his daughter. I do NOT own ALPHA's, because if I did, Hicks would be shirtless half the time and Gary would have a bigger role : )

* * *

><p>Adriana Valois sighed in pleasure, leaning into the cushioned seat of the cot in the private room of the "Inked Up" Tattoo and Piercing Parlor, the red vinyl cool against her bare back and the sound of whirring machinery coming from the other room oddly calming. Her best friend and the son of the shop's owner, Carson, stood over her, preparing what he'd need to get the job done. A tray beside the cot lay covered in sterilized equipment, fresh out of the package and waiting to mar her flesh forever.<p>

"I can't believe you're going through with this," muttered Carson, shaking his head while double checking everything, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose while peering intently at her body. An orange substance covered the usual dusky pink circles on her chest, highlighting veins and other things that needed to be carefully maneuvered.

Cerulean blue eyes rolled heavenwards, taking in the sight of the new paintings on the walls, her paintings. "A dare is a dare, and besides, if been considering getting it done for a while, your boyfriend just gave me the extra push." Her voice was raised ever so slightly and there was laughter from the private room across the hall, where Carson's boyfriend of three years was tattooing a teddy bear on a middle aged man's bicep.

Absent mindedly, she thought back to the, alterations, she'd made to her body since the day she'd hit puberty. There was the half a dozen tattoos; Love scripted on her right hip with hate scripted onto her left, 'Just Breath' in a loopy cursive along the inside of her right wrist, the set of angel wings representing her late mother forever inked onto the inside of her left wrist. Along her lower back in an old fashioned script was Sempre Fi, representing not only her belief that one should remain faithful to their cause, but her father and his time as a Marine Sniper. Last but certainly not least, was the most recent of her body art; the Ghandi quote "No one may hurt me without my permission," scripted along her rib cage in a three lined verse. Each one meant something to her and would forever remind her of what she'd survived in life. Piercing wise, she had about a dozen. Each of her earlobes was pierced twice; the first set of holes done in infancy while the second more recent, and then came the cartilage piercings; a industrial in her left ear and six studs in her right. Her belly button had been pierced on a dare and so had her tongue. Each and every one of them was pretty easy to hide, the reason why her father still had no idea about them.

Snapping out of her reverie when Carson snapped on a pair of clean gloves, she steeled herself for the slight tinge of pain and pleasure that came with a needle being inserted into her skin. A high pain tolerance allowed her to feel happy and tingly while she watched the sharp piece of metal pierce itself through her left nipple, the steel hoop being inserted quickly and near painlessly only seconds later. The same procedure happened with her right nipple, a smirk dancing on full lips as she sat up cautiously, redressing herself and listening to the proper care instructions that were being said. Paying Carson and then proceeding out the door while blowing a kiss, the mid-afternoon New York sunshine seemed to add a spring in her step as she made her way back to work, her lunch break over and a renewed spirit peeking through her usually tough exterior.

Getting back to the office where the rest of the team was already at work, she waved to her father and poked her head in to visit Gary, offering him the extra milk shake she'd picked up on her way back. Laughing when he took it enthusiastically before hiding in his office, she retreated to her own brightly decorated work area, getting comfortable on the purple butterfly chair behind her desk while finishing her paper work from the latest case.

She'd been filling out and signing paperwork for nearly an hour when she decided to take a small snack break, shuffling towards the break room with a yawn and blurry contacts. She grunted when she came into contact with what one would assume to be a soft wall, her senses becoming more aware when scalding liquid doused itself all over the front of her torso. A scream fought free of her throat, dainty hands tugging at the soaked shirt to keep the hot coffee away from her fresh piercings. No such luck. She felt as if she were on fire and while rushing towards the ladies room, she heard Rachel Pirzad, the woman who spilled coffee on her and Nina Theroux following close behind.

"I am so sorry Adriana, I didn't mean to," apologized Rachel furiously, reaching out to dab at the ruined concert tee with a wad of paper towels.

Swatting at the hands, Adriana tugged off her top, revealing nearly all her tattoos while she stood in a pair of jeans and the black lace bra she'd worn that day, her tee shirt in the sink, soaking in cool water. Even her bra was filled with coffee and the wet material chaffed against sensitive skin. Reaching back to unclasp it, she let it dangle off her shoulders, the looseness giving a minimal comfort.

"Nina, can you go ask me dad if he has any extra shirts?" Adriana asked softly, stepping into the closest stall to fully remove her bra. "Rachel can you hand me a cool, damp paper towel please?"

There was an affirmative followed by the click of high heels on tiled flooring as the Influencer exited the washroom. A wet paper towel was passed over the top of the stall door and hesitantly, the youngest member of the Alpha Squad dabbed at her chest, hissing every few seconds.

"Adriana? If you don't mind me asking, why did you move so quickly, so painfully?" whispered Rachel, leaning opposite from the stall against one of the sinks.

"Can you keep a secret?" Adriana retorted sarcastically , knowing that Rachel could. "It's because during my lunch break I went to visit a friend of mine who works at a piercing parlor…I got my nipples pierced."

It was in that moment of confessional that the door to the women's washroom opened and Cameron Hicks entered, extra shirt and hand and a look of mortification crossing his face. Two words were murmured as his vision swam, his knees feeling wobbly as he passed out cold on the floor.

"You what?" he'd asked right before he went down.

Cursing under her breath, Adriana accepted the shirt from Nina, one of her dad's old flannel button ups, and put it on, exiting the stall quickly kneeling beside Cam. Checking his pulse and pupil dilation, Adriana sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Well that wasn't how I imagined telling him." She paused, cocking her head to the side. "Actually I never planned on telling him in the first place."

Nina laughed and Rachael looked horrified. Busying herself with checking the soaking tops, Rachael muttered to herself in a language none of them understood, and Nina smirked, crossing her arms over her own chest, black satin top rising to bare the slightest strip of tummy skin.

"I can't believe you went through with it!" the brunette chuckled. She'd been the only person who Adriana had told about where she was going as she'd left early that afternoon, and Nina had fully encouraged it.

Shrugging her shoulders, Adriana grinned, helping to drag her father out of the bathroom and to her office where they struggled to lay him down on her futon. Rifling through her desk for her first aid kit, she cheered quietly when she found what she was looking for, the packets of smelling salt near weightless in her hands. Opening them and waving them beneath her father's nose she jumped back when he sat up with startling agility for someone who'd been down for nearly five minutes. Biting her bottom lip, Adriana nervously awaited what he had to say once the recognition blossomed over his face. His eyes darkened and he scowled.

"Adriana Rosalinda Elisabeth Valois, you've got some explaining to do," Cameron hissed, arms crossing his chest as he repositioned himself on the futon.

Gulping, Adriana ducked her head. Uh-oh.

* * *

><p>Ok, so this was my first attempt at writing an Alpha's story, and I know it didnt really incorporate their abilities, but it was my take on what I think would happen between Hicks and a fictionous teenage daughter. Reviews are welcome, and appreciated, along with CONSTRUCTIVE critisism. NO FLAMES. Thank you :)-A<p> 


End file.
